For Who I Am
by songs4mylove
Summary: Noah is a famous singer who wants someone to love him for him and not his talent. Kurt isn't famous but his dad is and all Kurt wants to do is feel like he belongs somewhere. In the end will they both get what they want? Who I Am By: Nick Jonas


**A/U and A/N Who I am by Nick Jonas. In this story Noah wrote and sung this song even thought I know he didn't in real life. LOL**

Noah's POV

New York, Chicago, Miami, Memphis, Missouri, California, Virginia all the places I have been and everywhere I go everyone is the same. People using me and only liking me for my fame and beauty. Why is it so hard to find someone to love me for me and not fame? I've been in a hundred different relationships and I'm only 22 years old. I've yet to find the one person who will love me for me. Here I am on my tour bus that was going to San Antonio Texas and I should be happy but I wasn't. I had everything I ever wanted but no one to share it with. I had no real friends and no family. The only true friend I had was Finn Hudson. We've been friends since we were little but he's straight. I'm a famous gay singer that misses his old life where he was a nobody. Don't get me wrong I love singing, making music, the fans and everything else but I still felt like something was missing in my life. It was someone to share it with. As we pulled up to my hotel building people were already starting to crowd around the bus. I quickly got out and made my way inside. Once inside I was glad to be away from all of the screaming fans because in this hotel everyone was famous and he knew everyone in it. He looked over to the check in desk and saw a small pale skinned boy with bags on either side of him and thought who was this guy.

Kurt POV

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm here with my dad." Kurt's father was someone who was known around the world for his acting. He starred in movies and TV shows that made millions. Kurt however was a nobody who was sent to live with his father because his mother had just passed away and he didn't have anywhere else to go. He loved his father with all his heart but he sometimes missed him because he was always out making movies while Kurt was left with his mom before she died. After getting his key he grabbed his bags but as he started to walk one of them fell.

Noah ran over to him. "Here let me help you."

Kurt looked up "No that's okay I got it."

Noah smiled "It's no bother, really."

Kurt stood up and looked at the man in front of him. "Thanks"

Noah helped Kurt up to his room. "Well thanks for helping me with my bags."

Noah sat them down. "Don't mention it."

Kurt just smiled "I'm Kurt Hummel by the way."

"Hummel, wait your dad is Burt Hummel." Noah said.

Kurt nodded "Yeah he is."

"Wow that is so cool." Noah said.

Kurt looked down. "It's not really." He slid his key in the door and walked into his suite.

Noah grabbed his bags and followed him. "So um where are you coming from?"

Kurt sat his bags down. "Kentucky, I've been there my whole life."

"So why did you move here?" Noah asked.

"My mom passed away from cancer and I didn't have any other relatives other than my father. When he found out about her he sent for me to live with him." Kurt played with the chain around his neck. "My mom gave this to me before she died."

Noah stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled "It's okay" He sighed and got up. "Well I better get settled but thank you for helping me with my bags."

"No problem and maybe I'll see you around." Noah headed for the door.

"Hey!" Kurt called out "I didn't catch your name?"

Noah smiled "Don't you watch TV?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not much of a TV person."

Noah's smiled faded a little. "Um my name is Noah Puckerman."

Kurt walked up to him and held out his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Noah."

Noah smiled again and held out his hand "You too."

Once Kurt was unpacked he went out to the balcony and looked over the edge. "He never liked the fact that his father was famous. He hated moving from one place to another and that's why he moved in with his mother. He was fifteen when he first went on the road with his father and two years later he moved in with his mother bit now that she died he had nowhere else to go.

"Kurt are you here?" His father's voice rang from inside.

Kurt left the beautiful site and went to the living room. "Hey dad." Kurt hasn't seen his dad since he left two years ago and he still looked the same.

Burt smiled "Wow son, you've gotten big. How long has it been?"

Kurt looked down "Two years."

Burt sighed "It's good to see you."

Kurt smiled "You too dad."

Burt walked over to his son and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

Kurt buried his face in his father's chest. "Dad?"

"I know son I know and I'm going to miss her too." Burt said.

When Noah got back to his hotel room that was a few doors down from Kurt's he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote at the top, who I am, and began to write.

Noah couldn't get anything after that so he closed his book and went to the balcony. He looked out at the view and smiled. Kurt Hummel.

The next day

Kurt woke up and already knew that his father wasn't there so he got up, showered and wondered around the huge hotel. This hotel had everything, pools, restaurants, stores, everything. Kurt didn't have to go anywhere because everything was right here in this hotel. He went to the pool room and was glad when no one was there. He took off his shoes, rolled up his jeans and sat down with his legs in the water.

"Hey Kurt." A voice said from behind him.

Kurt looked back and smiled "Hey Noah."

"Why are you out here alone?" Noah said.

Kurt shrugged "I don't know it was quiet I guess."

Noah nodded "I can go If you like."

Kurt shook his head. "No I'd like the company actually.

Noah took off his shoes, rolled up his jeans and sat on the edge next to Kurt. "I love to come here a lot too."

"Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Kurt asked looking over at Noah. "I thought this hotel was for famous people or something."

Noah looked down. "I'm a famous singer."

Kurt smiled "Really, you don't look like it."

Noah chuckled "I know but it's true."

"How old are you Noah?" Kurt asked.

"I'm 20 years old." Noah said nodding "How about you."

"I'm seventeen but I turn eighteen in a few days." Kurt smiled "I can't wait until then."

Noah chuckled "I have an idea." He got up.

Kurt looked back at him as he took a few steps back. "What are you doing?"

Noah just smiled. "Nothing." He ran and jumped into the pool.

Kurt shrieked and jumped up. "Noah you're crazy."

Noah came up from underneath the water. "Come on in."

Kurt shook his head. "No way."

"Awe come on just have a little fun." Noah splashed water at Kurt and chuckled when he stepped back.

"No." Kurt said smiling. "There is no way I'm going in there."

Noah sighed "Alright." He swam over to the edge and got out. "Why don't we go do something else then?"

Kurt nodded "That sounds good." He turned around and before he knew it he felt hands lift him in the air. "No Noah." He was thrown into the pool in eight feet.

Noah watched him for a whole and realized that Kurt was struggling to stay above the water. He jumped in and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "It's okay its okay."

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Noah's neck and started coughing.

Noah patted him on the back. "I'm so sorry Kurt I didn't know."

"It's okay." Kurt said still clutching on Noah's neck.

"Come on I'll help you to the edge." Noah helped Kurt out of the pool. After fetching two towels he sat next to Kurt in one of the chairs. "Are you okay Kurt?"

Kurt smiled "Yeah I'm good."

Noah sighed "I wouldn't have done that if I known that you couldn't swim."

Kurt shook his head. "Noah it's really okay and so am I."

"Why don't we get dried up and I'll show you around." Noah said.

Kurt smiled "That sounds good."

Once Noah was dressed he made his way downstairs and waited for Kurt. He pulled out his book and began to write again.

"What are you writing?" Kurt asked pulling out a chair.

Noah looked up and closed the book. "A song."

Kurt smiled "Can I hear it?"

Noah shook his head. "Well it's not finish yet but when it is I'll let you hear it."

"Sounds good." Kurt said.

They walked around the huge hotel going from store to store.

"You really didn't have to buy me anything Noah." Kurt said.

"I wanted to." Noah sighed "Kurt I really like you."

Kurt looked up at Noah. "Really, no one has ever told me that before."

"Well I am now and I want to get to know you better, if you'll let me." Noah said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Kurt blushed "I like you too Noah."

Noah smiled "Come on I want to show you something."

Noah took Kurt to the roof of the hotel building.

Kurt walked over to the edge. "Wow it's really beautiful up here."

Noah stared at Kurt. "Yeah, it really is."

Kurt looked back at Noah. "Can I ask you something?" Noah nodded and Kurt sat on the ledge. "What is it like being famous?"

Noah sat next to Kurt. "I thought it was going to be everything I've ever dreamed of but it's not that great when you have no one to share it with."

"But you're famous and totally hot. You can have anybody that you want." Kurt said.

Noah sighed "I've had some people come into my life but they all seemed to only be with me because I was famous. I only have one real friend in my life and that's my childhood friend Finn. Being famous it great but it get's kind of lonely when you don't have anyone to share it with."

Kurt looked down "I would like to hear you sing."

Noah looked up at Kurt. "You've never seen me perform before?"

Kurt shook his head. "No and you keep saying that you can but I'll believe it when I see it."

Noah chuckled "Alright, tomorrow I'm performing at this girl's block party not far from here. Why don't you come and hear me perform then."

"I will." Kurt said.

Noah stared at Kurt and seemed to be lost in his eyes. "You are truly beautiful Kurt."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "Um so you've dated before?"

Noah's smile faded "Yeah but them only seemed to be after one thing. They didn't really care that much for me."

"That suck's" Kurt said getting up. "The last guy I ever dated was this guy named Blaine and that was back in highschool. I thought we would be together forever but he left me for this new kid named Sebastian."

"I'm sorry" Noah said.

Kurt smiled "Thanks."

"Hey do you want to get out of here?" Noah said changing the subject.

"Oh god yes my dad won't be back until late tonight anyways." Kurt walked over to the door. "Are you coming?"

Noah took Kurt to all his favorite places and made sure that no one saw them. They went to the beach and walked the shore. "I really had a good time with you today." Kurt said.

Noah nodded "Me too."

They walked some more until Noah stopped Kurt by grabbing his hand. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked down at his hand then back at Noah. "Yeah."

Noah didn't respond he just kissed Kurt. Kurt's arms went around Noah's neck as Noah's went around his waist pulling him closer to him. Time seemed to stop as they kissed and for the first time in Noah's life someone fit perfectly with him. Someone finally liked him for him and not his fame. His thoughts were shattered by a flash of light. He pulled back to find someone with a camera pointed at him.

"Looks like you finally found the one." He said taking another picture.

"Hey!" Noah yelled. Suddenly they were ambushed by people and camera. Noah lost Kurt in the crowd of people. "Kurt where are you?" he pushed through the crowd of people to find Kurt covering his face from the flashing lights. Noah took his hand. "Come on let's go." They ran off back to the limo and one they were in the driver pulled off. "I'm so sorry Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt touched his lip. "Yeah but I think I busted my lip."

Noah went up to the front of the limo, grabbed a face towel. He placed in his cooler and went back to Kurt. "It can get a little crazy sometimes." He placed it on Kurt's face.

"Is it always like that for you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, when my first hit came out I actually broke my nose trying to get away from them. They swarmed me after I left my hotel trying to get to my car." Noah said.

"That's why I don't think I can handle the fame. Look at me my bony little body wouldn't be able to take it." Kurt said chuckling.

Noah smiled "I'll take care of you."

Kurt smiled and looked into Noah's eyes. "You're really sweet you know that?"

Noah smiled "Yeah."

On the ride back home Kurt fell asleep against the window. Noah noticed how calm and cute he looked when he slept. He pulled out his book and began to write again.

The next morning Kurt was watching TV when Noah popped on the TV. He sat up and turned up the volume.

"Teenage hot throb Noah Puckerman was spotted today at the beach with another guy. A guy we've now identified as Kurt Hummel. The son of the famous actor Burt Hummel. It seems that Noah has a new boy toy but we wonder how long this will last."

Kurt turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor.

"So you're dating him now?" His father voice rang from behind him.

Kurt sighed "We just kissed dad."

"And now the whole world knows." Burt sighed.

Kurt looked down "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Burt asked walking over to his son.

"Because your son was just seen on national TV kissing another guy." Kurt looked at his father.

"No I'm not mad at you if you like him and you want to be with him it won't hurt me." Burt said. "You're still going to be my son no matter who you're with."

Kurt smiled "Thanks dad."

Saturday

Kurt walked down the crowded street block. Ignoring the people asking him questions about his relationship with Noah. He was making his way down the street when he heard Noah.

"Hey guy I wrote this song a few days ago and I want to test it out on you. I wrote it for someone special to me even though we just meet a few days ago I feel like we've been together forever. You already know who he is I just hope that he's here to hear me sing because this is for him."

**I want someone to love me**  
**For who I am.**  
**I want someone to need me.**  
**Is that so bad?**  
**I wanna break all the madness**  
**But it's all I have.**  
**I want someone to love me**  
**For who I am.**

**I'm shaking it off. **  
**I'm shaking off all of the pain.**  
**You're breaking my heart**  
**Breaking my heart once again.**

**I want someone to love me**  
**For who I am.**  
**I want someone to need me.**  
**Is that so bad?**  
**I wanna break all the madness**  
**But it's all I have.**  
**I want someone to love me**  
**For who I am.**

**I'm shaking it off. **  
**I'm shaking off all of the pain.**  
**You're breaking my heart**  
**Breaking my heart once again.**

**I want someone to love me**  
**For who I am. **  
**I want someone to need me. **  
**Is that so bad? **  
**I wanna break all the madness **  
**But it's all I have. **  
**I want someone to love me **  
**For who I am. **

**Are you gonna love me (yeah)**  
**For who I am?**

**I want someone to love me**  
**For who I am.**  
**I want someone to need me.**  
**Is that so bad?**  
**I wanna break all the madness**  
**But it's all I have.**  
**I want someone to love me**  
**For who I am.**  
**(yeah)**  
**Who I am.**

As they cheered and screamed for Noah's performance he scanned the crowd for Kurt and was ecstatic when he located him. He jumped off the stage and ran over to Kurt. "You came."

Kurt smiled "Of course I did and you were amazing."

"Thanks." Noah said.

"I don't care about the fact that you're famous or really hot. I just care about you and I want to be with you and only you."

Noah kissed Kurt with all his heart and soul and just like before he was complete.

Three months later

"Kurt what's taking you so long in there?" Noah yelled from the front of the bus.

"I'm using the bathroom so forgive me if it takes a while!" Kurt yelled back. "I can only go so fast!"

Noah chuckled "So are we going to the premiere of your dad's new movie?"

"Of course we are. Why, do you have other plans or something?" Kurt yelled.

"No I don't but I wanted to make sure our plans were free so we're able to go together."

Kurt came out of the bathroom and went over to the sink. He grabbed the soap and turned on the water. "We're going to be there for a while anyway so we'll have plenty of time to do anything we want." He dried his hands and went over to the table where Noah was. He sat on his lap. "So do you have anything in mind?"

Noah smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I can think of a few."

Kurt smiled "I love you Noah."

Noah smiled and kissed Kurt. "I love you too Kurt with all my heart."

**THE END**

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON HOW THIS STORY WAS.**


End file.
